Antennas may also include reflective or directive elements or surfaces not connected to the transmitter or receiver, such as parasitic elements, which serve to direct the radio waves into a beam or other desired radiation pattern.
A conventional wide band patch array has a parasitic patch disposed above the active fed element. The parasitic patch may for example be about 20% larger than the active fed element.